


Just How Much

by Prixin47



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixin47/pseuds/Prixin47
Summary: Evey's dreams are full of missed opportunities.
Relationships: Evey Hammond/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Just How Much

When I dream of you, it always starts the night of the rain.

My body was weak after months of near-starvation. I toddled from your cell like a child. Lightning blazed through the sky and grief poured through me. 

Or was it freedom?

“Is there a difference?” you ask, from the corner of my mind where you always speak to me - even now.

I was so angry with you for lying to me. For torturing me. If I’m being honest, part of me is still angry.

But I understand why you did it. I’m grateful for the way it changed me.

I don’t understand how I can be grateful and angry at the same time; but in dreams, my gratitude matters little more than my anger. Desire overtakes them both.

I had plenty of opportunities to scream at you or thank you, and I did both in more or less equal measure.

But I only ever kissed you once. Chastely. On the mask rather than on your own lips; which would surely have been as scarred as your hands. I can assure you I would not have minded.

I kissed you and you left me. I thought I’d misread you and I felt ashamed; but then you returned, riddled with bullets, and told me you’d fallen in love with me.

My heart broke for both of us.

We were together in all ways save one. Some would say that sex matters little when the feelings are there; but every day, I regret we never got the chance.

In my dreams, I am in your gallery and something soft and low and vaguely recognizable is playing on the jukebox.

You take me in your arms and we dance. You are every bit as much a dancer as you were a swordsman; steering me expertly, pulling me close, and then laying me down on one of the sofas.

Your lips are warm and generous. Your arms are strong, your body muscular but soft against me. We fit, you and me, just so; with my legs wrapped around your waist.

I feel you pressing yourself against me, rubbing. I feel you swelling and I swell too.

Our clothes fall away. No more masks. Just skin. Your scars twist across your flesh and I imagine fire melting it into these red whorls. I imagine drawing the pain out of you like the venom from a snakebite.

Your hands explore me with an intoxicating mixture of confidence and deference. You pull off my stockings and slide between my legs. The way you lick me, the way you suck and stroke and hum between my legs, leaves me gasping and drenched.

I want to taste you and, to my surprise, you let me. I savor the look of blissful delight on your face when I wrap my lips around the tip of your cock. When I take the shaft in my hand and pump you. When I work my tongue over every throbbing ridge.

You gasp and take my hands suddenly. You pull me to my feet and kiss me. I taste myself on your lips and quiver.

You pull me on top of you on the sofa and I position myself over you, sliding down onto your cock slowly as our mouths intertwine. You take my ass in your hands and spread me. I feel myself stretch around you and moan into your mouth.

You kiss me more deeply and moan back.

And then we are rocking, rubbing, warm and delicious. I feel you swelling and throbbing inside me and I drench you. Your movements are so deliberate. You aren’t just fucking me because you like the way I feel. You are rubbing every inch of my clit with your cock and you love how much I love it.

You tease and pluck at my nipples while you press yourself into me. You kiss me and spread me again, driving yourself a little deeper into me.

My legs tremble and you keep your rhythm. I feel every inch of you, bumping against my cervix and rubbing the deepest part of my clit. I am full of you and fully yours; and I come in explosive waves that pulse around you.

You moan into my hungry mouth as you gush inside of me and pull me onto you, pinning my hips to you as if your life depended on me staying right there.

I would have stayed right there forever, V. I truly would have.

I’m glad you knew I loved you back. I only wish I’d had the chance to show you just how much.


End file.
